


late-night emergency call

by EllaYuki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Victor is a reckless bean, Yuri is a Tsundere, Yuuri POV, Yuuri just wants to sleep, post-GPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: yuuri recieves a late-night call from yuri, in the weeks betwen the gpf and nationals, because apparently, victor can’t be left to his own devices.





	late-night emergency call

‘hey, katsudon, come do something about his idiot or i’m going to kill him before he manages to kill himself!’

yuuri pulls the phone away from his ear, the volume of yurio’s shout over the line almost deafening. really now…

he’d been surprised when he’d seen that the incoming call at two in the morning was from yurio, but somehow, he’d been expecting something like this sooner or later. victor’s been whinier than usual over skype the more days passed, and quite frankly, yuuri had expected yurio to call and make his exasperation known a few days ago.

'you know i can’t fly in for another week, since our nationals overlap. you’ll just have to deal with his whining for a little while longer, yurio,’ he says, a bit cranky, a lot exasperated. all-around tired. he’d been asleep when the call came in. for less than two hours probably.

'the whining i’m used to, probably more so than you are, you idiot,’ yuri tells him matter-of-factly, 'i’ve spent more time with him than you have.’

the reminder stings a tiny bit but he brushes it off. it’s not something he could have realistically done something about, so there’s no reason to be bitter about it. still.

'why are you threatening to kill my fiancé at two in the morning, then, yurio?’ he asks, a bit testy. he has to wake up at five.

'because the two of you are morons and he’s going to break something before he even gets to nationals with the way he’s training.’

that wakes him up entirely.

yurio’s not one to show concern for others, even more so for victor, so him calling yuuri to bitch about it means more than he tries to let on.

'what do you mean?’ he asks, worried. 'what’s wrong with the way he’s training?’

yurio huffs, and yuuri can practically hear him roll his eyes.

'he’s trying to get into competitive shape and choreograph all new programs and i’m  _pretty sure_  he slept in the locker room an entire night a few days ago.’ he says and something grows cold in yuuri’s chest. 'he’s the first one in and the last one out from what i can tell and he barely takes any breaks. and obviously, he won’t listen to yakov when he tells him to slow the fuck down.’

yuuri bites his bottom lip, hard, and lets out a shuddering breath. maybe he should have suggested victor try directly for europeans, instead of rushing recklessly for nationals. he thinks victor might have listened to him. maybe.

it’s too short a time, the couple of weeks between the grand prix final and the russian nationals, for someone, even someone like victor nikiforov, to come up with and perfect two brand new programs. sure, victor’s always toying with ideas, always has pieces of routines swirling in his head and ready to come together and create something marvelous at any moment, and it’s not like he’s been slacking completely since he’d arrived in hasetsu… but still. 

he should have known that victor would insist on nothing but utter perfection, no matter what that would mean for his body.

(of course, victor had made it seem like nothing out of the ordinary was happening when they’d talk, would insist on talking about yuuri and his practice sessions and hwo much he missed him and makkachin. 'i’m still your coach,’ he’d say, huffy, 'you’re still my priority, of course i want to know how everything is going while i’m not there.’ or ‘makkachin must surely miss me, yuuri, make sure she knows i miss her, too.’)

he sighs.

'i’ll see what i can do,’ he tells yurio, running a hand down his face. 'i’ll talk to him, make him take it easier.' 

yurio snorts at that. 'good luck with that.’

'well, it’s not like i can take the first flight to st. petersburg. i’d waste too much practice time travelling there and then back for the competition.’

'not like you need it, anyway,’ yurio mutters, mostly to himself, but yuuri hears him and he has to smile at that.

'thanks, yurio, but i’d like to keep in top shape if i want to take home all the golds.’

yurio, of course, takes the bait, like yuuri knew he would.

'good luck with that, loser, the gold at worlds is gonna be mine! you’re gonna have to settle for second place again!’

yuuri can’t help laughing a little at that. yurio seems so confident that yuuri won’t place lower than second (though no higher, either, obviously).

'if victor doesn’t kick both our asses, you mean,’ he says and he can just hear the other bristling.

'that geezer will be lucky to medal at all and you know it, katsudon. even more so if he breaks something during practice.’

that sours yuuri’s mood again. yes, he’ll have to do something about that.

'don’t worry, yurio. i’ll talk some sense into him. and thanks for telling me.’

'yeah, yeah. just. make sure he stays in one fucking piece until i kick his ass in competition.’

with that, the connection is cut off and yuuri is left to contemplate in the relative silence of his room. (the only sounds are his and makkachin’s soft breaths and the ticking of his desk clock.)

yuuri understands why victor is overworking himself.

he has an image to uphold, his pride as a skater, as  _the_  skater, is on the line, and there’s also the fact that, well, coming home to an empty apartment (especially after so many months of being constantly surrounded by people, by family) must be awful. yuuri understands.

still. he’ll have to convince victor to take it easy, to pace himself, if he doesn’t want to retire because of an injury.

they still have to have a proper face-off on the ice, after all.


End file.
